


Houses

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The fact is, if Gellert had gone to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, he would have been in Slytherin.Albus knows this, but pretends not to.





	

The fact is, if Gellert had gone to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, he would have been in Slytherin. 

Albus knows this, but pretends not to. It’s easy, when Gellert’s eyes light up when he speaks like a Ravenclaw, when he creases his eyebrows in dedication and determination like a Hufflepuff, when he is willing to be brave and fierce like a Gryffindor. 

So Albus listens with the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. He picks up a quill, uses his Ravenclaw brain. And he schemes like a Slytherin, gazing at Gellert’s blue eyes and golden hair as they discuss Hallows, Hallows, Hallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
